Stunned By Two Angels
by Opal Bean
Summary: Ryou and Yugi are alone and ignored when their guardian angels show up to help them win thier yami's hearts and thier friend's affections! Mayhem ensues!
1. Default Chapter

Hello mina!!! Just had this idea rolling around in my head and decided to put it on computer. Hope you like even though the first chapter is really short. You know the drill, read and review and you're an angel *snickers at own joke * * crickets * Ahem! *coughs * well.on with the fic!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Stunned By Two Angels  
  
Yugi and Ryou walked through Domino mall in silence, dragging their feet as they went. Shoppers bustled around them, paying no mind to the depressed teens walking listlessly through the crowd.  
  
Ryou and Yugi always hung out here on Saturdays, as it was really the only for them to do, since they only had each other as friends. Ever since the day that Yami and Bakura gained bodies of their own, they immediately became the main focus of their school's and their friend's attention.  
  
Bakura dangerously handsome and just plain dangerous left many girls and some boys drooling and many boys jealous of his talents. Excelling in every sport, threatening in everyway, Bakura was everything that the boys of Domino were not.  
  
Yami, seductively powerful and just plain god-like. Yami had both sides of the sex table interested, following him around in blatant mobs and practically begging for his attention. Yami's regal air made him a class president and caption of many of the teams; Yami along with Bakura excelled in sports and games alike. (a/n: go figure ¬_¬0)  
  
But Ryou and Yugi on the other hand, were considered nothing more than the shadows of these great figures and there by, ignored by everyone. Even Yugi's grandpa hardly had time for him anymore, being so busy with the shop now and enjoying the evening chants by the fire he had with Yami everynight. The two would laugh and converse, not noticing the hurt eyes of one the once considered dear.  
  
For Ryou, when it came to family this was not a problem. His parents were always away working and Ryou considered it lucky if he saw them once a year.  
  
So here it came to be- another Saturday of companionable loneliness and desperate grips of sanity. Being two of a kind outcasts, Yugi and Ryou became closer and trusted the other more than they would their own mothers. (a/n: who, er, one is dead and the other a work a holic)  
  
Both looked up to a chorus of laughter, and felt their hearts sink at the sight. Yami and Bakura were hanging out with Jou, Honda, and Anzu along with another group of people that the two recognized as cheerleaders and football players from school. Jou and Honda had the group's attention pulling of crazy stunts to an even crazier story. Yami made some sort of comment that set them all off again.  
  
Yugi and Ryou witnessed this all from their spot by the Grand Plus Theater, feeling even more depressed then before. Finally Yugi broke the silence his tired voice only heard by Ryou.  
  
"Come lets go. If they see us they might get sick" Yugi choked out, unable to hide the bitterness.  
  
Ryou only nodded, about to suggest the theater when a strange person name fate stepped in.  
  
"NAYA LOOK IT IS THEM! RYOU! YUGI! OVER HERE DARLINGS!!"  
  
The mall became silent as two girls dressed in dazzling skirts and an interesting amount of jewelry rushed down the escalator to the two very stunned teenagers. Not knowing what to think they just stood there waiting for the girls to reach them.  
  
But then they got the shock of their life. Instead of introducing themselves, each girl grabbed Yugi and Ryou, planting one quick kiss on each of the stunned boys lips before looping their arms with each other, continuing to talk in a high volume.  
  
"It's so good to see you again, I mean it has been far too long!" the one known as Naya cried looking as if she might burst into tears on Ryou's shoulder.  
  
"Yes," the other one who still remained nameless agreed, looking over to the spot where the Yami's and their friends stood. She smiled pointedly at Yami before hugging Yugi, the smile she was giving the dark half turning sinister. "And we promise to never let you go this time!" she crowed in an even louder volume then before.  
  
The two somewhat deranged girls shared a smile before dragging the two lights into the theater chattering on happily as Yugi and Ryou continued to watch them as if they might explode at any minute. 


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions! Please?

Hey everyone!! Woah I got some reviews! Just for you lovely people I'm going to try and get more chappies up as often as I can possibly think them up!!  
  
...so you might be waiting a while.  
  
Chapter 2: Introductions! Please?  
  
No more than ten minutes could have passed, yet Ryou and Yugi felt as if they were both stuck in some demented, evil time-pocket. In ten minutes they had received more kisses, hugs and overly invading of personal space, squeezes. In ten more minutes they were sure they might crack if someone didn't put an end to the madness now!  
  
"A..ano.miss?" Yugi timidly tried to reach the tall, green haired female currently cutting off the flow of blood in his arm. "Y-yo.you must have the wrong people!" quickly he ducked his head, feeling Ryou do the same, as both readied themselves for the inevitable screech or slap.  
  
They definitely did not expect to hear both girls giggle, in an annoying I- know- something- you- don't- know, way.  
  
The still nameless green-topped girl smiled down brightly at Yugi, causing the boy to sweat drop in nervousness. "No Yugi, we have the right people!" she chirped, seemingly overjoyed until her eyes dimmed and a distant look came over her face.  
  
"Hey Naya?"  
  
Naya peeked over Ryou's head, giving her companion a questioning glance. "Nani?"  
  
A nervous gulp. "We DO have the right guys..don't we?"  
  
By this time they had stopped walking both girls looking hopelessly lost, while Ryou and Yugi put a few feet between them and the "Wonder Couple!".  
  
The fore-mentioned Naya was frowning thinking over this seemingly difficult question, looking a little distant now herself.  
  
"I don't know, they look like them."  
  
Green-top frowned. "Demo.are you sure."  
  
A few seconds of contemplative silence followed before both girls simultaneously chirped "Lets check!", miraculously pulling a three foot parchment out of thin air to hold mere inches from their noses. Ryou fell back on his behind as Yugi "eeped!" jumping into the stunned boys arm to escape the vicious parchment of doom.  
  
"Yes, yes Findel, look! It is them, they match the description perfectly!" cheered Naya to the freshly labeled 'Findel'. Ryou and Yugi were contemplating whether to be frightened that these complete strangers had a list on them - or that such a name as Findel exsisted.  
  
With a snap, the vicious parchment of doom rolled itself up and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Confidence renewed, each girl walked over to her respective victim and dragged him to a table in the corner of the Multiplex's café. Seating themselves across from the dazed boys the two gazed at Ryou and Yugi with mounting curiosity. Finally Naya smiled and broke the silence.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you two have a few questions," she stated in a breezy manner, relaxing into the back of the chair. "So feel free to ask to your heart's content!"  
  
"Or at least until we get bored and decide to cause mayhem instead!" added the bouncing Findel, looking like she might burst at any given moment.  
  
Ryou and Yugi both looked at each other, silently asking the other what to do. Yugi raised his eyebrows, giving Ryou a 'I asked the last time look'. Sighing deeply, Ryou straightened in his chair giving the girls his most charming smile, faltering slightly when they started tittering through their teeth.  
  
"I'm sorry ladies, not to be rude or anything," at this he received a nod of understanding from each girl, "But who the bloody hell are you?"  
  
Muah! I know, not long but at least I updated!! *hears crickets *  
  
Ehhehehehehehehe......EEEK!!!! *runs from mob of annoyed readers who feel cheated at small, small, small chappie *  
  
Bye and Toodlie for now!! 


	3. Chapter 3a: It Makes Sense! Sorta

Hey mina! Sorry I've been so laid back lately but that's how school goes. Anyway I decided to give you a little teaser for now because I don't have time to finish it all tonight. Hopefully tomorrow I can get the second part finished and up!  
  
Ja! For now!!  
  
Chapter 3a: It Makes Sense! Sorta..  
  
Whatever Kami had against them, neither Ryou nor Yugi knew; what they did know, was that that deity really didn't like them. Hell, with the way their life went, everything really didn't like them.  
  
Why, you may ask? Let us recap a moment.  
  
To all the people they hold dear.they are invisible. To those who they are visible to on the other hand.basically are after the poor boys blood. Yet even so, these downers in life seem trivial to the reaction they received from their newly acquainted stalkers, after Ryou's rather polite, rather wary questions.  
  
Not only did the two girls burst out laughing, (so loud in fact, that both boys were blown back from the force) but their show of amusement was more like what people do in an Armageddon type situation -in short their reaction was hysterical.  
  
Hooting and hollering in a most unladylike fashion, the two preceded with banging their fists on the table, stomping their feet, and falling out of their chairs on top of the two, now-finding-it-very-hard-to-breath, boys (A/N: whoo, I don't know about you, but if that's what I would have to go through every time I laughed, I'd never laugh again!).  
  
Still chuckling, though in a MUCH more toned down way, Findel lifted herself up, arms either side of Yugi, dashing any and all dreams of escape. Briefly the thought that Ryou might be able to help him flitted through Yugi's mind; the sound of someone struggling to breath alerted him that Ryou was much in the same boat as he was.  
  
And was it him or had the packed multiplex seemed to have doubled the number of people wanting to see a movie that day? Enough had stopped to stare anyway.  
  
Sighing Yugi glared up at the girl on top of him, his gentle nature feeling very tried at that moment. The girl atop him, eye's widened a moment before narrowing down in a perfect imitation of Bakura's leers. Tugging at a strand of Yugi's golden bangs, she spoke in a low, amazingly sensual tone.  
  
"Nah-uh, Yugi-kun, you don't want to do that. Naya and I are here to turn your living hell.into a living heaven." She said lowering her face an inch from Yugi's, a steady blush growing on the flustered boy's face. To dazed to know from which direction, Yugi heard Ryou's voice stammer out the same question he was wondering, though his mind couldn't seem to register his need to use his mouth, at the moment.  
  
"Wh-what do you mean? How are you here to help us?" Ryou, also pinned and incredibly flustered had managed to splutter out his query, though with great difficulty. While lying on his chest, Naya had taken to amusing herself with tracing the outlines of his face with one of her long, sharpened nails.  
  
"You still haven't answered who you are, yet." Yugi asked from his comatose state on the floor.  
  
Naya and Findel might as well have rehearsed their next actions. Standing together, putting their hands on their hips, smiling their dazzling pearly whites they gave a quick, heedless "We are your Guardian Angels!" in the most perfect symmetry.  
  
Now there are many things to be considered to be bad manners. Talking with you mouth full, pointing, mouth hanging open or even staring at people, are only some of them. Both Ryou and Yugi were well mannered young men-who always tried their best to be polite.  
  
But nothing, ~nothing~ could have stopped the shocked, gaping mouth, wide gawking eyes, that quickly took form on each boy's face before shrieking, "NANI?!" 


	4. Chapter 4: MINE! MY HIKARI!

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.........I love you all?  
  
~@~~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Chapter 4: MINE! MY HIKARI!!  
  
Yami was confused. And because Yami was confused it meant that the world was being plunged into darkness, light was becoming dark, and pigs had sprouted wings and flown twice over Mexico. Yami did not become confused often.  
  
Over the course of six months, his afterlife had become....complicated. For one, he now had a body--which kind of contradicted the term 'after'-life. The second reason for his displacement was that he felt his heart was being torn in his now solid body.  
  
To fully explain the problems of Yami's current situation, would mean digging up part of the dusty Pharaoh's past. Though Yami had died before he could find a wife, he had been becoming of age to take on a queen and have...heirs. Let it not be mistaken that Yami is a virgin; dear Ra that is not the case indeed. However, his sexual taste did not really fall in the female category. This was of course was fine-Yami had plenty of concubines who though male offered HIM many hours of...non-boredom.  
  
Yet that was just it! All his concubines had been male, so of course, his divine seed never had the chance to make children. This is why the imperial courts would never allow for him to have a male wife anyway, for the obvious reasons.  
  
But still- bastards!  
  
And still after 3 thousand years of a widely exaggerated cat nap inside the Puzzle, those morals had carried on. Now Yami was fully and solidly alive, had an incredibly intelligent and sharp mind (except when it came to any thing under the protective patent of household appliance) and could have any girl who was eligibly, old and beautiful enough.  
  
However, Yami was still a teenager, in his teenage body and still fully controlled by his hormones. Yes the hormones, and the day he first awoke from the puzzle and found the delicate yet brave and beautiful boy whose body he had taken full control of; he had been instantly smitten.  
  
After finding the idiot thug who touched Yami's new host and given him what's what, he had immediately returned to his soul room to find the insatiable Yugi dead to the world, on a bed of silk. It had been white silk of course, considering the small boy was the hikari of this partnership. Yami supposed the bed came from the immediate concern he felt for the little hikari, along with...something else.  
  
So clearly did Yami remember kneeling on the cold floors of his mind, and brushing the soft blond strands off the beauties breath taking face. Yami had felt a great emotion well up in him at that moment and made the solemn promise to protect this boy and earn his affections with everything he had.  
  
It had all been going great for a long time, though it was lonely when Yugi was not talking to him and even depressing knowing he could never actually hold the boy like he longed to do. He felt a growing love (with edges of lust of course ^_~) for his Aibou, while Yugi only took a platonic comfort in Yami's ghostly presence. How terrific.  
  
Yami the friendly spirit.  
  
Though Yami always suspected that Yugi was somewhat Bi, the person would really have to mean something to him for him to take an interest. Like Anzu; the first girl, first person! to actually take notice of Yugi, of course he would feel something for her! And feel something for her he did. Yami could not even begin to count how many times the young light had to change pajamas and sheets after one of his interesting dreams involving the dance crazed cheerleader. Yami would often not be able to go to sleep during the dreams, for the pain in his heart....and in his pants. Seeing Yugi so flustered and hot like that was often how he envisioned the hikari in his own dreams!  
  
Strangely enough, two months before Yami received his body, Yugi had cut off the link when dreaming. And he was not having those embarrassing every other week. Try everyday! When Yugi started to become shy and withdrawn, though ultimately happier in those times spent with Yami in his mind, things became clear.  
  
Yugi had fallen for him.  
  
How hard Yami didn't know; this could possibly be another Jou thing all over again. During the time of that baka's world tournament and throughout the whole ordeal with Noah, Yugi had been crushing after his friend Jounounchi. When the attraction wearied away Yami could not say but it wasn't for long, that he could tell.  
  
But now he had lost his train of thought, for the object of his affections was walking with the baka tomb robber's hikari, not 30 feet away. How Yami ached to get up now in front of these people and take the precious light into his arms and let Yugi and the world know exactly how he feels.  
  
However Yami restrains himself for good reason. It was okay before to want a relationship with Yugi because he knew for certain there could never 'be' a relationship. But then Ra seemed to like tormenting his son so, that he gained a body and every opportunity to take (A/N: Yes hentais, rejoice. But that's as far as I'm going! There be kids out there!) Yugi for himself.  
  
But then those Ra-damned morals!! -as Yami had often thought.  
  
Feeling moody with the current flow of thoughts, Yami tried for distracting himself by observing the group surrounding him. First he inspected the tomb obsessed baka. Yami never knew fully why the idiot separated himself from Ryou, but if Yami could choose; its because the baka fell for his hikari. However his totally screwed and screwed again past would not allow the thousands years old albino thief to go with these feelings.  
  
Protecting his own ass as ever. Baka  
  
Content with this mental jab at his rival, never ever a friend, Yami's attention turned to the tinkling laughter of his potential future wife. As bad as this sounds, the girl was a complete open book and he could read the intensity of her emotions for him. If he asked her to now, she'd probably marry him on the spot. He felt somewhat guilty for using Anzu to try and forget Yugi, but its not like there were many choices. Mai, he had to much respect for, and could really only see her as a friend. Not to mention Jou seemed to unsure about her since the break up between him and Kaiba. No one knows what the break up was about, since Jou refused to talk about it and Kaiba would sue anyone who so much as addressed the subject.  
  
While on the subject of Jounouchi, Yami also had no idea why he started ignoring Yugi. He seemed fine with everyone BUT the pintsized duelist, which Yami saw as odd since they had been friends for so long. Honda, basically did whatever Jou did and would assume the worst for the distance between the two duelist champions. And Anzu...  
  
..she was a new chapter altogether. Poor mixed up Anzu-she really did care about Yami and really...not cared about Yugi. She probably knew his feelings towards his other half and Anzu viewed him as a potential rival. Of course, if the situation had been different and Yami could be with Yugi, Anzu could drown in a lake of her own tears for all he cared.  
  
Feeling Yugi's stare and feeling uncomfortable Yami made some comment about Jou and Honda's impersonation of what being born feels like to the baby, which of course set the group off. Well except for tomb obsessed baka. He had the NERVE to scoff at the mighty Pharaoh's joke!!  
  
Feeling that fighting with Bakura would take the heat of his Hikari's stare off of him, Yami stood ready to challenge the baka when-  
  
"NAYA, LOOK IT IS THEM! RYOU! YUGI! OVER HERE DARLINGS!!"  
  
Whipping around, Yami along with half the mall turned to see where the two loud and rather unsettling voices came from! And did one say Yugi? Who..  
  
Two girls, dressed in a wardrobe that made them very hard to miss, rushed down an escalator to the hikari couple who gave new meaning to the phrase 'dears caught in the headlights'. Yami was just beginning to wonder who these girls were and how they knew HIS hikari, however...  
  
CLAAAAAAANG!!!!!!  
  
And Yami's jaw hit the floor. Hearing the echo, it sounded like Bakura's had as well.  
  
Th-those girls...they...THEY KISSED MY HIKARI!!!!!!!!  
  
Rang through a 'very' disgruntled yami. Bakura's thoughts were a little less advanced at this point. All that could be gathered was:  
  
............................................KILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.......................................  
  
and so it was that the two seemingly amazed hikari's were dragged away by the two psycho-I mean, two girls who were snuggling the boys quite unashamedly!  
  
When the one latched onto Yugi turned to Yami and hugged his light's head into her chest, Yami thought he was going to snap. That is if Anzu had stood up right beside him and hugged her arm asking him if he knew them?  
  
Yami sighed, he would definitely be having a chat with Grandpa tonight. Turning to see how Bakura was holding up, Yami was surprised to see the baka raider growling and unsuccessfully trying to rip his fist from the marble of the fountain he just punched. Only half his arm was visible.  
  
Again Yami sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Oh yes, he would definitely be having a chat with the guardian. 


	5. Chapter 5

If at all possible, the girl's smiles only grew with the Hikari duo's revelation…the word "revelation" used loosely as nothing was really revealed. In fact, from the moment they laid eyes on the two females, their life had never been so confusing!

"Well…that…is quite nice of you to care -er, care enough to guard us. But really, we don't need angels, and we…we actually should be going now, shouldn't we? _Yugi_?" Having a been a generally docile boy all his life, Ryou considered this forward (for him) movement to be a personal accomplishment, even if he could not keep the rising hysteria out of his voice when trying to snap his friend out of his stupor. The smaller boy had actually gone a rather unappealing green colour, and his eyes so bland it seemed he was looking in himself.

Snapping back to action at the shrill call of his name, the tiny porcupine-esque boy caught on quickly, "Yes! My grandfather! He needs me home to work in our shop. You see he owns-"

"A game shop and is a fanatic with almost any type of amusement known to man." Cut in Findel, who had now thankfully calmed and seemed amused with the boys' escape attempts. Yugi however felt like his stomach had bottomed out.

"Er…yes, that's right, he does. And he-"

"-doesn't need you to help because Yam has more superiority in games as well as the authority necessary to handle a shop of Japanese youths who spend more time gaming than copulating."

"Yes, but really, he wor-"

"He doesn't worry, Yugi" The aura of cheer that had pulsated around the girls dimmed, and Findel's eyes dimmed to soft sobriety. "In fact, he wouldn't even notice if you came home tonight at all, would he?"

Yugi's hand trembled on the chair that he was now grasping like a life line. At first, when she had been pointing out his lies with intimate details of his life, Yugi feared he had some sort of stalker who would use him to get to Yami or his grandfather. Now however, he felt the same sorrow and shame he always felt when reminded of his current lifestyle. Slipping into the chair, Yugi nodded his head, suddenly to tired to run and too tired to care.

"Sit down, Ryou" The albino brit raised his eyes to meet the suddenly old eyes of Naya's, his instinct to run also dulling. "You have no one waiting either." Does the truth ever hurt when there is no way to deny it. Ryou slumped next to his friend, staring at his hands in a way that resembled a person who just lost their job, their spouse and their dog in all one dizzying moment.

The two glittery girls turned to each other and shared a look, and then with the same freakish symmetrical choreography they displayed earlier, sat down across from the two boys, and grasped their hands tight. When this failed to elicit a response, Findel finally spoke. "I'm sorry, we didn't want to be harsh, it's just we didn't want you running off without hearing us out."

"We have come a very long way to find you two," Joined Naya, who had taken to trying to catch Yugi's downcast eyes "we know that your life has grown miserable, and that you have lost yourselves entirely to those who once loved and cheered you." Naya watched as something catching the light slid from Yugi's cheek, weighing her words carefully before jerking on the boys arms to meet his eyes, "and we know why it has happened."

To say that got their attention would have been a bit of an understatement. There was a resounding crack as both boy's head flew up in surprise, wincing after the pain of cracking their neck so harshly set in. "Why? There's a why?" Ryou asked, rubbing his neck and watching the two warily.

Findel smiled in the way that stiffed their neck's back up again, "You make it sound like everything does not happen for a reason. There is ALWAYS a reason. Haven't you ever read CLAMP?"

Ryou frowned. He liked to consider himself a patient guy, but he really couldn't follow their babbling clues, "You make it sound like its some big thing. I would think that the reason-" here, he paused his eyes tightening with building moisture as he felt his friend's shoulders stiffen beside him, "I would think it was obvious. You however make it sound like some cosmic phenomenon."

Naya threw back her head and cackled, actually freaking cackled! And the two boys grabbed on to each other, sure that if they were going to die, they had someone with them at the time. The sound of her laugh, would forever be ingrained in their heads as the sound that death makes on acid. Findel shot her an annoyed look, before her familiar uncomfortable grin pulled her cheeks back, as she leaned in conspiratorially. "Well actually…it is."

And then they stared. Waiting for some kind of reaction that expressed glee, or joy or relief I'm sure, their expressions practically screaming " _I did so good, you should be bowing to me now_"! They were disappointed to find that the only reply was a look that explained, "_You crazy AND stupid, yo"_!

Findel rolled her eyes and sighed, "Alright first shut up, we are not crazy. We are perfectly normal, don't oppress us with your mortal logic, it's irrelevant here. In fact," now Findel dispensed her own look of "_You're quite slow, ne?_" "why are you so surprised? After being possessed by spirits old enough to be the birth and death of a lost civilization, you find the fact that two angel's are watching over your cute little asses impossible? I mean, _Really_."

"Really." A sagely nodding Naya agreed.

"_Really_ really!" Findel tried again.

"So really." Naya agreed once more, leaning across the table to level that oddly old look on the hikari's again. "Do you want to hear why we know so much about you and why we want to help you, or would you really like to go back to the way things are now? The choice is yours, but…_really_" and with this really, Naya cocked her purple topped head, a look of "_You see what's the right choice here, right?_" crinkling her eyes.

Yugi and Ryou stared at the girls claiming to be angels. They turned and stared at their laps. They looked up to stare at each other. Then they turned back to staring at their laps. Slowly, hesitantly their hands slid out and found each other, grasping; both squeezing in question and tightening in answer. Finally, the two pairs of doe eyes met the arched, strangely set pair in the female's faces, determination set. "We choose to listen" Yugi voiced out, softer than he would of liked, but stronger than before. "We _want_ to _stop_ being invisible."

A smile that seemed to hold pride carved across Findel's face, while Naya whooped and slapped the table " That's great! Not like you had a choice anyway, but _great_ all the same!"

And that was when Yugi and Ryou face-vaulted to the floor.

The sun was setting on the cheery architecture that was the KAME game shop, Sugoroku calmly swept the tidy floor, of the tidy shop, years of gaming having honed his obsessive-compulsive tendencies to a sanity-dependent need to have clean work area at the end of the long, busy days. Yes, he with his trusty broom, moved across the floor in a waltz befitting another time, and another reality. Women come and go, but he always had his broom.

It was on days like these that Moto Sugoroku, A.k.a. "Grandpa", felt that their was a karma in the world that gave men who worked hard all their lives, quiet moments in which to inspect and glorify in their lives. Let them know that they did a good job, and somewhere, somebody appreciated the hard work they continue to give life.

This was about the time the front door slammed into the wall, door knob denting and crippling the abused wall paper, the vibration of the brief "door to wall" meeting reverberating carelessly through the shop, quivering everything within the area precariously.

"GRANDPA, HAS YUGI COME HOME YET?!" A very irate and panting dark pharaoh asked, eyes so red, mouth so snarled and hair so…pointier…

"Um…no. He hasn't." Sugoroku stood with his broom in front of him, having been ready for an attack from some escaped killer, he was taken off guard to see Yami looking like a demon in his doorway, the man usually walked with grace and dignity befitting a royal. All the same…Sugoroku continued to stand with his broom.

"THANKS" and _BLAM_! Went the door as it was rammed back into its frame, the abused bells which had been ringing frantically throughout the entire exchange, finally fell with a tragic ringing scream. Half the other shop items followed. With a miserable groan, the door followed it's beloved bells, the indignity of it all and the loss of its loud companion too much for it to take.

Then silence.

And Sugoroku continued to stand with his broom.

"Alright, well my name is Findel, and this here has been my partner for longer than I reckon necessary, Naya. We are here, as your guardian angels- NAYA STOP EATING MY SOUR BELLS!...to get your lives back on track, because really, they are a bit messed up."

"Ah." Yugi had taken to asking most of the questions, as Ryou seemed to twitch every time the two moved too suddenly. He wasn't fairing much better himself, but he was somewhat more used to raucous types from a past of lunch breaks spent with Jou and Honda. "But why us in particular? I mean, are you handed out assignments, are you with us from the time we are born to when we die? How does this angel thing work?"

"Oh. Um. Yes, good question. You see, Naya and I are…somewhat new to this."

Once again what should have been a reassuring smile, made Yugi pee himself a little. "Okay. So then you are young angels or something?"

"No, we were there bout the time God was like, "I want a kid". Awkward that, really, though he was really cute…"

"…."

"…."

"You're kidding, right?"

Naya rolled her eyes and pushed off the ground to tilt precariously in her chair, glaring resentfully at Findel "This is our first time as _GUARDIAN_ angels. We used to minion about for Gabriel and perform most awesome bouts of death dealing to the unworthy…and then we left."

"You _left_?"

"After about a millennia or so you get bored, but then you stay because you don't know if you'll have that job when you leave and you don't want to step on anyone's toes, yadda yadda yadda, so this is a trial run basically."

"So…you guys were…?

"Apprentice death dealers to the archangel, Gabriel. He actually cried when we left, said he had never had types as terrifying and radical within the field as us before. Made us feel terrible, but we had to move on, you know?"

"Ah." Both boys answered this time, nodding their heads in seeming agreement, while actually concluding in their heads, "_That explains a lot_".

Findel kicked the leg of Naya's chair, effectively toppling the angel to a graceless heap on the floor. Sparing her companion a bored glance, she focused a look that was far wiser than her young face ought to hold "Now we were assigned to you because we have dealt with souls often in our work of taking them. The problem here you see is, your souls and your yami's souls are over crowding the spiritual pool." Seeing the adorable confused looks on the hikari's faces Findel grinned in her own special Findel way and explained. "Essentially, at one time, there is supposed to be a certain amount of souls, and certain types.

"When souls from other times or dimensions get mixed around, it creates a gap that confuses the rest of the pool. Think like…an underwater hurricane."

He couldn't help it, "A vortex you mean?" Ryou really wished his British side wouldn't make it instinctually responsible to correct a moron.

"Yes, vortex, whatever! Either way, the souls all get caught up in this confusing never ending pattern, causing chaos within the pool. The pool does not like chaos. It hates chaos. Don't piss off the pool."

"So what does it all mean? What happens when the pool is pissed off?" It sounded ridiculous, but at the same time, Yugi felt that what they were saying was the absolute truth. They may be psychotic yes, but there was definitely something other worldly to these girls. And those eyes…

"The pool begins to find ways to even out the current, even if it means drowning a few souls." Findel leveled a very grave look on them now, and suddenly, though nothing changed, it seemed the rest of her was as ancient as her eyes. Even Naya, who had manage to set herself right again, looked subdued and powerful. Yugi and Ryou really didn't like those looks.

"When you say drown…" Yugi really didn't want the answer. Knew in his heart what it would be, and yet he would have given up even the Mennen puzzle not to hear it confirmed.

"It means young ones, that the other half of your souls were never meant to be here, and are warring with you to exist. Considering that they are yamis and more aggressive it is only natural that you have lost so much." Findel answered, her eyes never leaving Yugi's face.

"That's why we are here. We are going to make sure that you win. We are going to keep it from happening!" Naya piped up, and she seemed to be straining for a smile, though it came off as a cheerful grimace.

Doe eyes met each other frantically, fears similar and painful clashing in brown against violet for a moment before Ryou asked, continuing to stare at his friend. "To-to keep what from happening?"

Findel face smoothed out, and then she closed her eyes before asking, "You mean you really haven't noticed Ryou? Neither of you see what is happening to you both?"

When she opened those strange eyes again, Yugi and Ryou saw their pale faces glaring out them. They didn't like the way they looked in those eyes.

"You are both disappearing. Your yami's presence here is killing you."


	6. Chapter 6

"It's not true, it can't be!"

Sneakers that had been hanging limply (sometimes twitching in nervousness) met with the ground with a defiant stomp. Yugi's chair screeched out its displeasure at his bottom's sudden and forceful exit. Never had the little Hikari been so angry. How dare they!

Ryou wasn't faring much better, though he managed to retain his dignity and not throw a hissy fit, doing his British ancestors proud. "Our yamis are no _angels_" at the hard inflection, both girls simply raised an eyebrow "but they have never caused us any on toward violence…not since they acquired bodies and a social life anyways…" The memories of Bakura's tyranny made Ryou wince, wondering if he really had lost his mind when he started to carry a torch for his violent, psychotic yami. He might as well just take that torch and set himself on fire.

Findel stared at the hikaris before her, one looking like a puffed-up, tri-coloured kitten and the other the very picture of reprimanding indignity. Good, they still had spirit in them, she could work with this. A quick glance to her partner confirmed they were on the same wave length. Naya leaned forward and pinned the hikaris with a bored look that somehow inspired good behaviour.

A few minutes of this standoff continued on before Yugi slowly sat down, dropping his head in minor shame though his fury still burned at his neck. What the self-proclaimed angels were saying couldn't be true! If it was, it would mean, _it would mean!_…

Shivering, Yugi couldn't even finish the thought.

Findel figured now was the best time to use tact, "What exactly has your panties in a bunch? The fact that your yamis are poisonous to your existence? Or is it perhaps the tiny, hardly-worth-thinking-about technicality that we have to wipe their souls off this plain?"

Giving Findel an approving look for being the PR wiz of the two, Naya continued, "We never said they were doing it on purpose. It isn't a conscious act of obliteration, so if you are feeling all offended over that, then calm the fuck down." Frowning when the two boys remained unresponsive to their sound persuasions, Naya was getting ready to unleash a verbal tough- love hurricane when Yugi's tiny voice rang out between the foursome.

"Which means we would consciously be destroying two people who are innocent of any wrong doing. And not just any people, but the ones we love." Yugi raised his head, tears adding an almost dreamlike outline to his cherub cheeks. His eyes crinkled around deep pools of amethyst; the colour looked as if it was ripping itself apart, a mirror of the state of his soul. To ever hurt Yami, his beloved dark…Yugi could never do it. He would sooner die!

Looking at the angels, now cowed by this small boy's pain, tortured amethyst silently begged the dealers of death to understand. At his side, Ryou closed his eyes in shared understanding and reached out to embrace his small friend. At the sudden shift in air Ryou's eyes snapped open, only to widen further in surprise. Yugi's own shocked orbs stared out at him over the crook of Findel's arm. The hikari was deeply ensconced in the tightest hug he had ever received.

Neither boy knew what to do. For so long, they were the only ones to offer each other comfort that this new source of kindness seemed alien. A soft hand covered Ryou's own and he hesitantly met the deep stare of his proclaimed guardian angel.

"It's okay, Yugi." Ryou shifted his gaze from the hold on his hand (which he still had not been able to label good touch or bad touch) to Findel whose young face was lined in remorse, her eyes unseeing. "I forget that part of your brilliance is your humility and kindness, young one."

Yugi, who had not been able to find his voice in the midst of the unexpected human (sorta) contact, had lain like a lifeless ragdoll against Findel's chest. He was just digesting the discovery that he felt no heartbeat, when Findel's arms released him. Kneeling before Yugi, she took his smaller hand and clasped it between her own, looking at him with determination that hovered over devotion.

"I will never make you do anything against your will. I am here to help you and I will find a way to make you happy. I care not for these yamis, but if their continued existence is that important to you than I promise I will try to find a way through this mess." Here she tucked a strand behind Yugi's ear, her eyes soft and kind. Never had anyone looked at him in this way and Yugi felt his cheeks redden under the attention. He did not, however look away.

Ryou started when he felt Naya's hand upon his knee, and looked down to find her also kneeling before him. "If we do this however, you must promise to trust in our wisdom and give your selves over to us. We can only help you if you let us." Some part of him registered the familiar feeling of foreign magic humming in the air and a bond being struck. Looking to his friend, Ryou was not surprised to find Yugi staring back at him.

Really. What choice did they have?

"Yugi."

"Ryou."

Yugi looked into Findel's odd eyes and came to a decision. He would no longer be weak. When Findel drew him closer he did not resist, the binding magic already pulsing through his blood. "Do you accept my terms and give yourself to me?" As the magic pulled harder on his mind, Yugi was dimly aware that the girls were doing the freaky synchronized act again, Naya having questioned Ryou in perfect cadence with Findel.

"Yugi. Do you?"

He felt the magic tense, and the world seemed to hold its breath. His lips knew what to say before he did.

"Yes. I give myself to you."

A triumphant smile ripped across Findel's face before she pulled Yugi against her, fastening her mouth over his, imparting her magic into his core and sealing their bond. Yugi heard the roar of magic in his ears and felt the magic tighten around his mind and heart. He could feel her there inside him. So familiar and yet so different.

It was of course slightly jarring that in this haze, both hikaris should feel the very familiar wall of magic they had come to acquaint with the Shadow Realm.

"_WHAT THE __**FUCK **__IS GOING ON HERE!"_

Ripping himself away from Findel's restraining grip, Yugi looked behind her, only to hold tighter to her shoulders in reflexive fear. At the edge of the movie theater food court stood one pissed off dark pharaoh. A snarl carved up his face like a gorgeous Jack-o-lantern, the magic he unconsciously (or rather, Yugi _hoped_ it was unconscious) called forth whipping his hair and assorted leather buckles about with growing fervour.

Yugi could now see why the Egyptians worshipped the pharaohs as gods.

Also, he will need to find a new pair of pants soon...

Turning to Ryou – only Ryou wasn't there.

Both he and Naya were gone. Balking towards the spot they once stood, Yugi jumped as he felt Findel rise beside him, mutterings of _"Leaving me to deal with this shit. Stupid cow."_ – spilling forth from her lips. Tossing a haughty look at the wormhole of rage behind her, Findel raised an eyebrow, a long smirk growing on her face.

"Problem?"

Yugi was pretty sure he just had a heart attack, and from the look on Yami's face, that would probably be a blessing. The food court suddenly felt very, very small. As he felt Findel's fingers grip possessively on his neck, Yugi felt an unexpected calm come over him. He looked to the girl towering over him in shock. She was using the bond to penetrate his fear with her own sense of calm…STRANGER DANGER!

As Yugi's mind performed its own version of Mind Crush on itself, the two not-fully human beings continued their heated standoff. Yami could not believe the nerve of this over the top trollop. He could not believe this day. He had been over half of Domino trying to hunt Yugi down until he finally gave in and used their soul bond to find his wayward hikari.

Imagine his surprise when he walks into the Megaplex food court to find his – _HIS_ hikari verbally GIVING HIMSELF TO ANOTHER-THAT-IS-NOT-YAMI-WTF! When the trollop pulled Yugi into a kiss which the pintsized light did not beat off with a stick, well…something just kinda stopped working in Yami.

Oh, yes. His humanity.

"I _believe_ that it is now time for Yugi to go home. His grandfather will be worried." Each word managed to strain itself through Yami's gritted teeth, visions of a green head on a pike swimming through his vision when the girl made no move to release Yugi. The food court suddenly felt very, very large.

"I was not aware that Yugi had a curfew. He's never had one before." A grip tightens on the back of a young boy's neck. _Your move._

A perfect eyebrow twitches. "And what do you know of Yugi's life?" _Showed you._

Red lips curve around a sharp smile. "More than you." _Come at me, bro._

Studded boots march across the food court, consumers of movie and over-priced food fare pausing to watch the showdown. Each tensed, waiting for the "Draw" one old man even going so far as to eating his popcorn, hand mechanically shoving the exploded corn into his overjoyed maw.

Findel was gearing up for a good bit of centuries old bitch slappin' when Naya's annoyed voice ripped across her mind.

_*Get over yourself, already! Scabbard_ it_, dumbass, we got work to do!*_

Eye twitching in an uncomforting way, Findel release Yugi right as Yami walked up to her, spinning around and turning her back on the enraged pharaoh.

The room gasped. Grandpa missed his mouth.

Ignoring the shivering waves of frustration and pissed off-ness behind her, Findel pinned Yugi with an intent look. "We will meet later. I –" Vicious glare at the handsome man behind her. "-Promise you that."

Pecking the little light on the forehead, Findel rose to her full height, quirking a mocking brow down to the pharaoh, and stalked off in much the opposite way she entered the theater.

Yugi looked at Yami.

Yami looked at Yugi.

Yugi wished he had a new pair of pants.

Thought I was dead, didncha?


	7. Chapter 7

Yami opened his mouth, to tell off an empty space. Wait –what? Spinning in a graceful circle that only a century's old pharaoh and master of shadow powers could pull off; Yami spotted the tiny figure of Yugi getting tinier. Blinking in surprise –Yugi could run that fast? – dark chased the ever frantic light down Domino streets. Sadly for light, the sun was setting and dark had dominion.

Yugi grunted when the chest and shoulders of his clothes rebelled against his forward movement, being yanked roughly back by a powerful hand. Before he even had time to begin panicking, his wrist was clamped into his yami's other powerful grip. _*Hmm, judging by the force, it seems Yami is left-handed.*_ Thought Yugi dazedly, slightly drunk from the rising hysteria in his chest as two crimson orbs of pissed-pissed-PISSED- stared down at him. _*How nice to have learned something new about him before I die*_

Yami frowned when the fear on Yugi's face changed to a strange, dreamy smile. Not completely sure which he found more off-putting, the pharaoh acted with the authority that did his status justice. "Yugi, why were you letting that slut eat your face back there?"

Yes. Every bit the justice.

Snapping out of his daze, it took the light a moment to understand his dark's blunt question. Eating his face…? Oh! The bond! Well he can't tell him that. Putting his hand to his chest, Yugi felt the open link between him and Findel. It was warm and every bit as terrifying as she was. Only now it was in his chest…

Oh Kami-sama, what the hell had he done?

Hiding his eyes from Yami, Yugi shrugged and tugged at the hand still gripping his wrist. It didn't relent. "She was just being nice to me is all. It's nice to have someone pay attention to you once in a while." More tugging, more not letting go.

Yami frowned more, which really at this point just seemed silly. How much could someone frown? But brow puckering more he did, because _this_ was not the expected response. The _expected_ response was for Yugi to say he was accosted and Yami could Mind Crush the bitch to oblivion. Protecting his light as his duty, and clearly not an act performed out of jealousy. Of which, he was not.

Then he remembered what had irked him the most.

"You said that you were giving yourself to her. What the hell does that mean? What is she? Yugi, what is she to you?"

But Yugi surprised them both by not giving into Yami's demands. He continued to stare down. To be honest Yugi was a little shell shocked. For months he had wanted the dark pharaoh to give him attention, just a sign that he knew he even existed. And now that he had it, he didn't know how to handle it. That Yami was angry when someone else was paying attention to him and was now demanding answers from him like he cared…

Yami's hand had released Yugi's collar and moved to his shoulder and squeezed, the action surprising Yugi into looking into Yami's eyes. They stared back with a mixture of emotions that Yugi could not decipher, but they darkened the crimson to an enticing wine.

And for some reason, that made him angry.

Straightening himself to his full height (his lower back complaining as years of insecure slouching had not prepared it for this foreign position) Yugi glowered into the eyes of the man he loved. When his dark flinched in surprise, mouth dropping in an undignified way, Yugi took a step forward invading Yami's personal space. Faces inches apart, Yugi let Yami see the pain and anger that the months of neglect had seeded in him, choking out, "She's someone that actually gives a damn, and doesn't mind touching me."

And with that, Yugi stepped back and ripped his arm away, going on to break Domino's 200 meter dash record.

Which was a good thing, because the air on the streets had thickened and darkened as Yami began to tremble, recovering from his shock and jumping right into anger.

What the HELL was going on here? Yugi was his light, his bonded partner for life and very clearly one of Yami's biggest fans. Why was he acting this way? Why was he defending that psycho?

Sighing in frustration Yami opened the link to once again track down his light and shake some sense into him. When he got Yugi to see that this girl was nothing but bad news and a terrible way to gain his attention, everything would go back to normal.

But all of a sudden the air cleared and the dying light of the day reigned supreme again for just a tad longer. As its rays crawled ever closer to hide behind the buildings it just managed to catch the shocked and bereft look on a beautiful teen's slack face.

Eyes wider than even his little light's, Yami stared at nothing, the crimson trembling in horror as comprehension dawned. He had been too angry to notice it before.

He couldn't feel anything.

He couldn't feel Yugi at all.

For the first time in years, the link that Yugi had always freely kept open to Yami was gone.

His sweet light was no longer bonded to him.


End file.
